1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a lever-type connector. As one example of the lever-type connector, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-70842 discloses a technique of a lever-type connector including a detection projection with which parallel plates are brought into contact by a rotating operation of a lever erroneously mounted on a connector housing in the direction reverse to an attachment direction of a wire cover, and a rotation inhibiting means that inhibits the rotation of the lever by the displacement of the parallel plates, when the parallel plates run on the detection projection that extends between a shaft and a rest hole.
The lever-type connector leaves much room for improvement in that the lever is attached to the housing in a desired posture. For example, it is preferable to improve workability when the lever is engaged with a member in the housing in a desired posture in assembling processes.